If I Became a Memory
by IHeartYouX
Summary: Seto is diagnosed with a disease. It was only when Serenity came back from the hospital did she find a letter written from him. His last words.


My first songfic so plz be nice :D ^_^ Constructive crits are welcome. The song warmed and melted my heart the first time i heard it and I thought it would have been nice to write about it. The lyrics are in mando and the translations were terrible so I suggest you to go find a video with the translation. It's sooo worth hearing. I don't own the characters in the sotry or the song itself...unfortunatly.

Song:

如果我變成回憶 (If I Became a Memory) by Tank.

* * *

><p>累了 照慣例努力清醒著 也照慣例想妳了<br>好怕一放心睡了 心跳在夢中不聽話的 就停止了  
>聽著 呼吸像浪潮拍動著 越美麗越讓我忐忑<br>我還能珍惜什麼 如果我連自己的脈搏 都難掌握

Serenity stood outside the doorway of the hospital room 113 looking at Seto lying in the bed trying to fight back the tears. She couldn't bear the thought of Seto leaving her side. As she passed some of the employees at Kaiba Corporation earlier on, she over heard them speaking, "...have you heard? Mr. Kaiba has...good riddance...such a dick..." and it made her steam up in anger. They didn't know Seto. How dare they speak of him that way, especially in the state that he was in. After only dating for a month, Serenity learned that Seto was not at all a cold hearted bastard everyone thought he was. Underneath that business exterior, he was actually a very compassionate and caring man. Unfortunately, no one but her and Mokuba understood this.

"Miss Wheeler?"

She quickly bit back her tears and turned towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but...," He didn't say anything for a moment and Serenity knew exactly what that meant. She was going to loose her Seto. "...it seems as if we caught his condition a little too late." he finished.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" She pleaded. Her voice cracking a little.

"We've done all we can. If you wish to say any last words to him, I suggest you do it within the next two days."

如果我變成回憶 退出了這場生命  
>留下妳錯愕哭泣 我冰冷身體 擁抱不了妳<br>想到我讓深愛的妳 人海孤獨旅行  
>我會恨自己 如此狠心<p>

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seto wasn't even going to survive two days! She couldn't stop her tears anymore. She began to sob right then and there. The doctor turned away and left only to return a minute later carrying a box of tissues. He then left promptly to let her cry in peace.

She entered the room a few minutes later to spend as much time with her beloved boyfriend as possible. The tears have stopped running but the puffy eyes and her smudged eyeliner was enough an indicator. Slowly, she took his hand in both of hers. She saw by the way he was breathing how hard he was struggling to stay alive. Serenity gave his hand a light squeeze and Seto slowly opened his eyes.

"You look beautiful." was the first thing he said. "What did the doctor say?"

"You're... You're gonna be fine." She tried to sound cheerful with a fake smile on her face. But of course, Seto saw right through the lie.

如果我變成回憶 終於沒那麼幸運  
>沒機會白著頭髮 蹣跚牽著妳 看晚霞落盡<br>漫長時光 總有一天 妳會傷心痊癒  
>若有人可以 讓他陪妳 我不怪妳<p>

"Serenity, I know my condition is incurable. I'm asking how long I have until...you know."

Serenity just nodded but said nothing else.

"So?" he said, waiting for the answer. She didn't respond immediately. Instead, she just looked down at the white tiled floor.

"Two days." she finally said. The tears were swelling up in her eyes once again.

快樂 什麼時候會結束呢 哪一刻是最後一刻  
>想把妳緊緊抱著 可知妳是我生命中的 最捨不得<p>

Seto said nothing. He just stared up at the ceiling as if pondering the thought. His face expressionless. It was then that Serenity decided to crawl into the hospital bed with him. If he wasn't going to live for long, she wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Seto pulled her closer to him as they just laid together in silence.

TWO DAYS LATER.

Serenity thought back to yesterday and how Seto just lied in bed holding her. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you. Good night, Serenity. Sweet dreams." That's when the oximeter beeped signaling the end of Seto's life. Serenity just stared at Seto letting the tears fall as they may as she thought about his last words. Those were the exact words they said to each other every night before they fell asleep whether it was through text, IM, phone call or in person. Part of her wished it was really just a dream, yet another part of her knew it never will be. Seto was really gone.

如果我變成回憶 退出了這場生命  
>留下妳錯愕哭泣 我冰冷身體 擁抱不了妳<br>想到我讓深愛的妳 人海孤獨旅行  
>我會恨自己 如此狠心<p>

The ride home was a quite one while she sat in the back of one of Seto's limos. Stefan the driver glance through the rear view mirror a couple of times only to see Serenity staring out the window the whole ride.

When they finally got back to the mansion, Serenity wandered through each room as if she was lost within the architecture. By the time she got to her bedroom, the sun was already setting across the horizon. She looked around the room and found a neatly folded note on her bed stand. When she picked it up, it nearly dropped from her slender fingers.

如果我變成回憶 終於沒那麼幸運  
>沒機會白著頭髮 蹣跚牽著妳 看晚霞落盡<br>漫長時光 總有一天 妳會傷心痊癒  
>若有人可以 讓他陪妳 我不怪妳<p>

"My Dearest Serenity"It said on the front. She instantly recognized that it was Seto's calligraphy.

If you are reading this, it probably means that I am dead. However, there is no better life I imagined for myself than to be by your side even if it was only for a little while. You made me understand how important it was to open myself up to others and that is something I will never forget.. I cherished every moment with you and I loved every second that you were a part of my life. If I became a mere memory, and we could never again watch the sunset or grow old together, please know that I will always love you. I hate myself for being so heartless and leaving you alone to fend for yourself in this cruel world, but if there was ever someone who love you the same way I did, I would not blame you for moving on without me. I ask that you please try your best to forget me. It is unfair for you to suffer this pain. I love you Serenity, so much, and I wish I could be with you everyday. Don't you ever forget that.

xoxo Seto Kaiba

如果我變成回憶 最怕我太不爭氣  
>頑固地賴在空氣 霸佔妳心裡 每一吋縫隙<br>連累依然愛我的妳 痛苦承受失去  
>這樣不公平 請妳盡力 把我忘記<p>

Serenity held the letter to her chest and glanced out the window at the setting sun.

"Goodbye Seto. I love you and you will always have a place in my heart."

The End.

* * *

><p>Tada! R&amp;R plz. Tell me what you think. :)<p> 


End file.
